A Little Big Secret
by Mr.7thgrader
Summary: Gumball has been an FBI agent in a new program, shrouded by his darkest secret. Sure, there are up-sides, but they don't compare to the fact that Gumball is faced with keeping half of his life a secret, even to his kin, and Penny, his true love. Follow this story of action and romance as Gumball struggles to keep his "little big" secret to maintain his other cliché life he loves.
1. Chapter 1: A Revealing Mistake

**A Little Big Secret**

Gumball had always been in a basic, cliché family, with average friends, and a cliché life path that would not prove of much potential or importance, at least to the people that knew him. One detail was left out, one of great significance that would alter his entire future. Gumball, despite his young age (12), was a federal agent. By law he was required to never reveal his FBI membership to anyone, not even his own kin. This always bit into him, for everyone else thought he was a child of no special talent or purpose. He would continuously be put down because he was an easy target that couldn't defend himself. At least he could physically, thanks to his combat training. However, this couldn't change the fact that he was an emotional punching-bag.

Gumball couldn't deny that he enjoyed some the perks of being a federal worker. He was permitted and required to carry a firearm at all times, but he couldn't go flashing it everywhere. His missions allowed him to skip class whenever he was needed on the field, meaning he had gradually become better at creating excuses. The sad thing was that Mrs. Simian had constant opportunities to overwhelm him with make-up work, periodically causing him to stress. Of course, she got a kick out of that. When he ever had free time, he would either attempt to spend time with Penny (as friends with a crush), walk around town (he was allowed to go into public without adult supervision), or go to the local bar. Yes, Gumball is allowed to enter a bar, but he can't purchase alcohol, not that he would want to. He would often receive awkward glares from other customers, and the bar tender would have to constantly brief them that he was legal. Gumball would visit the bar only to play a round of solitary pool, which seemed to calm him as a beer quells the common working man.

Now, we shall follow current events. (In Gumball's POV)

"Are you in position?" An operative radioed through to my ear buds as I sat at a stool in the Elmore Bar.

"Yes, I'm here. I have a visual on our target. I'll go make contact."

"Affirmative."

I approached a kid of the same age, relatively same height. He was a rouge agent that needed to pay for the abuses of his privileges. He was the first to speak.

"We both know we have what each other needs, x-agent Gumball, so let's make this quick. Did you bring the

COKE-a-cola?"

I flashed a bag of fake cocaine, a few cubes of chalk.

"Does that answer your question? Do you have what I need?"

He gave me three Jacksons ($20 bills) and snatched the bag. I decided to ask why he "needed" the drugs, though I had already heard from briefing.

"If I don't get this guy what he wants, my ass is in hot water. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

As I watched him leave with a nervous look in his eye, I radioed in that the target was on the move. Before I began to follow him, I held the bills towards the light. Hmmm.

I pushed through the doors of the bar and silently rounded the corner as he did. He slipped into a back alley, which I hated! What happens in an alley stays in an alley. I gave some adult agents the nod for them to move in from the other side. I paused for a second to listen.

"IS THIS SOME ****ING JOKE? I pay you in advance and this is what I get? You've got some explaining to do kid. I knew I couldn't trust a twelve year-old ass."

The suspect started to stammer in response to the larger figure when I pulled out my pistol and barged in.

In a calm voice I declared: "Federal agent. Freeze."

The pair immediately turned the other direction to run, only to find two more agents surrounding them.

"**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT."

The large one pulled out a stun grenade and was automatically shot down, but not before he hurled the explosive in the two agents' direction. The weapon blew them unconscious, which left one other man… or kid.

The fear-stricken bastard barreled into the streets. I could not shoot because he didn't possess a weapon, or so I thought. I tailed him through several blocks, relentlessly screeching at him to throw in the towel. However, he was desperate. He was fed up to the point where he drew a handgun and leaped into a bus. He pointed the firearm at the driver, Rocky.

"Away from here, NOW."

At a loss for words, Rocky complied. I squeezed through the door in the nick of time to face my opponent. With an irritated glare, he fired a couple of rounds from the back of the bus. I leaped behind the front seat, but I realized something before I shot back. He had hit my right paw.

Blood covered my paw and soiled my now-blood red fur. I wrenched at the pain.

_Lefty, don't fail me now._

The twelve-year-old gunman continued to point the barrel in my direction. I couldn't risk looking out to shoot. I noticed a curved mirror perched above me, my last resort. I reached my left arm from behind the seat, a morphed mirror view as my only reference. Of course, my accuracy stunk, but it was enough to scare him behind a seat. Suddenly, I noticed the soft plush of the chair I was behind. Poking a hole through it with a claw gave me an idea. I moved from behind the seat and fired bezerkly at the seat he was behind. There were so many holes that it reminded me of Swiss cheese. I heard a loud "AAAAAAAAGHH" protrude from his hiding spot. He fell to his side, releasing his weapon to clench his wounded leg. I kept the barrel pointed at him as I approached. I made the rookie mistake of letting my guard down to look back at all of the silent, shocked passengers.

They cowered before me, assuming I was a criminal as well. I was about to correct their intuition when one lone rider, a peanut girl with antlers, stood up from her seat.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

** A great thanks to all of my current viewers for supporting me in my first experience of presenting my writing publicly. As the user name states, I am indeed a mere 7****th**** grader. I simply wish to take on my new hobby of fan fiction as I look to others for writing advice and critique. You can help me by writing reviews of my chapters and providing suggestions, which is dearly appreciated. As a newcomer, this being my first story, it would be an honor to be acknowledged by acclaimed authors and reviewers. Once again, thank you for your support, and follow my stories if you wish to keep track of updates. I am working on the second chapter of The Little Big Secret as of 4/21/14.**


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicion

**The Little Big Secret: Ch 2- Suspicion**

** Hello, this is my chapter two update. I had a viewer conversation (username withheld) and he brought up a rumor I has known for some time, that Penny might really be an antlered female deer. I see that this is simply false, for she is just as random as the other characters and the show itself. We have no argument, but I'd like to see what the people think. I have set a poll to answer this question. I will post results next update. Thanks for your support! Tell all of your friends!**

**(Gumball's POV)**

Just as I was about to correct their intuition, a female antlered peanut stood from her seat.

"GET OFF THIS BUS, YOU GANGSTER!" she screeched, not recognizing me.

She pulled her fist back at her waist, signifying she was planning a blow to the stomach. I took heed of this, and tightened my chest. This mostly relieved what would have been a gut-wrenching punch, but she still hit hard. The dramatically hindered damage allowed me to quickly react, but now I had a choice. I didn't want to hit the delicate twelve year old I loved, but I didn't need a hospital trip, either. Within a fraction of a second, I made a decision that involved neither consequence. I spun my body and outstretched leg, and in one swift, decisive move, I tripped Penny into her seat. However, her landing wasn't as soft as I had hoped. Her head landed directly into the bus's interior metal frame. Her face slightly scrunched in pain, but she recovered quickly, much to my astonishment. The window reflection revealed a crack in her shell. Not so delicate.

She was a strong, brave girl. Just what I like.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

As Penny regained her stance, she kicked me back, then used the opportunity to throw out her knee, straight into the sweet spot (guys, you know where that is). I have been taught never to cripple down at it, but man, did I want to. I would've fought back, except for the fact that I would be faced with the guilt of beating my crush. It even sounds terrible just saying it! She swung at my face, landing a left hook into my jaw. As my shades fell away, I knew I was screwed.

_Sh*t…_

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take it. She looked into my face, realizing what she had done as blood trickled from my mouth and saturated my fur.

"Gumball…" she gasped.

I was expecting a "WTF!" and a knockout, but what she did made something well up in me. I couldn't interpret it as nervousness that she had found my secret, or my reaction to her affection. Maybe a mixture. She grasped me in her arms, not showing any signs of breaking. I did the only thing I could under her grip. I hugged her back. A look over her shoulder defined her blushing in the reflection (of the reflection) of the window she was facing. I could have swore she noticed my face turning red…

For what seemed minutes, she only held tighter, repeating:

"Gumball…"

I wasn't annoyed one bit.

"Gumball, what did I do to you!"

"It's nothing. I've had worse."

"Hold it, lovebirds." A familiar voice said. I felt my face warm up.

The agent had picked himself up and grabbed his weapon.

"Not one squirm, or both you and the peanut get it."

I reached for my pistol, but not the metallic one. He pointed the barrel away and fired a shot.

"Put it down, don't try anything stupid."

I threw away the B-B gun. Never hurt to carry a decoy.

"What the f*** man, you lied to me. I thought you went off the grid, too. Not to mention you gave me fake cocaine."

"It was nothing personal, it was all-" BAM!

No, that wasn't me getting shot. Shoot them while you're talking. They never see it coming! However, the bullet missed his head, and he began to fire back. I need to practice more with my left hand… I gripped Penny and dove behind the seat. For some reason, all she did the whole time was cling to me. I laid her down and pulled my real gun as he approached, thinking we were unarmed. Just as he was about to press the trigger, I used my last shell and landed it in his throat. He fell to the floor, blood clotting his lungs. I had some pathetic last words for him.

"I'm such a liar? You're the one that gave me counterfeit cash."

He gave a lifeless stare as he drew his last clogged breath.

"Gumball, thank you!"

She jumped up and hugged me.

"Now, um, what exactly was going on here?"

"Excuse me, I have to take care of some…things…" I said with ambiguity.

I hopped out of the bus to find cops, federal agents, and K-9 units galore. Suddenly all weapons were pointed at me. I flashed my badge, and they stood down. First was first, I needed to find the FBI director. I located him, just as a KPRC news van pulled up.

"Director, we need to keep this closed from the media."

"Whatever for, agent Watterson?"

"I know the girl that was involved in this."

**Author's Note: Drama Bomb! :o**

Director McAllen nodded in approval, then looked down at my hand. I had been so caught up in current events, I had forgotten my wound.

"Whoa, Watterson, get that taken care of. No more field missions for the next month."

With that, he began to bark orders that all media be escorted out, that all audio, visual, and written recordings of the event be confiscated, and that all interviews with a girl by the name of Penny Fitzgerald be halted. I watched as some agents confronted the van, and later the news vehicle drove off. One last thing to do.

I walked over to the ambulance on scene, where a nurse immediately began to examine my injury. The pain came shooting back. I sat next to Penny, a nurse placing a large, square bandage over where I had cracked her shell.

"I'm so sorry about that, I-"

"No, it'll heal. I should be the one apologizing, I really did do a number on your mouth, and I screwed up your groin pretty bad."

"You certainly know how to fight."

"Well, I don't mess around when it comes to telling boys to f*** off."

We both chuckled, then a bit of silence came.

_Come on, Gumball, make your move!_

"Hey, um, Penny, since we've gotten a little closer…"

"Yeah?" she said with a gleam in her eyes. She knew what was coming next.

"Would you want to, maybe…"

_Stop acting sheepish!_

"Go somewhere with me?"

"YES!" she exclaimed as she jumped on me. I saw a tear form in her eye.

"Just do one thing for me, Penny."

"Anything."

"Keep this event quiet, please?"

"Sure, my little kitten." She cooed as she snuggled against me.

"Thank you." I said.

Although I was enjoying the moment now, I knew I couldn't deny the fact that she would mention it later. I let it drift from my thoughts as I stroked her head.


	4. Chapter 3: The Date

**Chapter 3: The Date**

** Hey guys, this my chapter 3 update. It's sad to say this, but I literally only have ONE VOTE on the poll I told you about last time. VOTE ALREADY! Nah, I'm just kidding. Seriously, though, take some time to go to my profile, click on the vote now link, and make your choice. It isn't that painful! On the lighter note, I have received an OC suggestion from Lexboss, and now I have entered Lexy into the story. Once again on the bad side, I have not received many reviews, and I need critique in order to improve my story. I'm not saying it has to be long, but please. You may also send suggestions, as you can see, I have already accommodated to my first suggestion. Therefore, I'll listen to yours too. Anyways, review and enjoy!**

**(Gumball's POV)**

** "**I figured a casual walk in the park would be more appropriate as a first date, so logically, that would require casual clothes," I said to myself.

Therefore, I dressed in my turtleneck sweater and pants I would always wear to school. I stepped out of my closet to restate the previously mentioned theory to my twin cat sister, Lexy Watterson. She nodded her head in approval as she examined my look.

"Oh, you look so cute, I could just eat you up!" She exclaimed as she gave me a tight hug.

"First of all, I don't need to appear cute, I need to look handsome. Second of all, you're not my date, you're my sister. Third of all, I look no more different than I normally do."

"Come on, Gumball, I love you as a brother, but I'm not attracted to you that way," she replied sarcastically.

She grabbed the comb off of my dresser and began to stroke the cosmetic utensil through my fur. I began to purr, so I slapped her hand away in embarrassment. Lexy giggled as she left me to put the comb back in its original position. She stopped midway to peek at the mirror. She scowled in disapproval, then patted her pink fur, straightened her black shirt, and fluffed up her blue skirt. Satisfied, she started to walk out the door of my bedroom, but paused.

"By the way, buy her flowers. Girls LOVE flowers. Good luck, ladies' man," she said, continuing out the door to text her friends.

I made my way down stairs to find Darwin, Anais, and Dad enticed in a game of The Tale of Zelmore.

"Hey man, have fun tonight, and don't screw up like you did the last time," Darwin reminded, not removing his vision from the screen.

I shuddered at the memory of the horrid spider incident.

_Never again will I trust a biting insect…_

I shook it off as I stepped onto the porch. I heard my mother scold:

"And don't scare me like the other night, you should be home by ten," she said with an irritated glare.

The night of the incident, I had opened the door to my house to reveal my steaming mom awaiting my presence.

**(Flashback)**

"CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU COME HOME AT ELEVEN AT NIGHT ON A SCHOOL DAY?" She whispered at me in a raspy voice.

"AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A BROKEN HAND?"

I had already planned an excuse.

"I was walking home when a biker ran me over and crushed my hand, and I had to go to a minor emergency clinic," I complained with an innocent tone.

Her skin went from a boiling red, back to a relaxed and sober blue.

"Well, at least it was nothing to serious, and I see it wasn't your fault, so just go ahead to your bedroom. I was only worried if you were okay. Try not to wake up Darwin or the girls. "

She began to climb upstairs, mumbling something about hospital bills. I couldn't let her get suspicious when an extra bill doesn't appear in the mail, so I created an excuse for that, too.

"The biker paid all of the expenses."

"Oh, that's a relief, bless his soul. Goodnight, Gumball."

"Goodnight Mom, sorry to keep you up."

**(End of Flashback)**

"You have my word. See you all in a bit!"

With that, I walked into the starry night to meet my one and only.

It was actually nice to get some time to myself, a walk was just as soothing as a game of pool. With no distractions, it was the perfect time to contemplate the recent events that have put my second life on the line. Why do I even deal with it? Why don't I just quit the FBI and focus on what I want to do, live the normal life? Perhaps it's that I have no purpose in that life. No one cares about me except my family and maybe Penny. She's probably just expanding her horizons. Before you know it, she'll fall into the arms of another kid. There's still a slight chance, though, that at least someone cares for me outside of my family. Just maybe. The reason I'm with the FBI is to keep purpose in my life. At least as a federal agent some people appreciate me. I don't know whether being an FBI operative is helping me, or hurting me, all I know is that I need to find order. A definite, straight forward path is what I need. I can't juggle two realities anymore! I have to decide, but it will take time.

I had been so preoccupied with my own affairs, I had almost passed Penny's house. As I approached the door, nervousness welled in me. Why had I grown anxious over a simple walk? Surely it was nothing to get worked-up about. A slight tap on the doorbell triggered a ring from the button. I took a short-lived look at the CD in my bandaged hand. I had ignored Lexy's advice and wrote/preformed a song for her instead of flowers. I slipped it in my pant pocket, I would give it to her when the time was right.

_Please don't let Mr. Fitzgerald get it…_

The door creaked open to reveal a tall, heavyset peanut with antlers.

_Damit!_

I looked up at the irritated figure.

(Sigh) "Hello, Gumball," he muttered.

I could've swore he mumbled something like: _who names their kid Gumball…_

"Penny! Gumball is here."

"Coming," a sweet voice declared as a smaller, female version of Mr. Fitzgerald appeared. She wore her usual outfit, a pair of orange sneakers.

I heard him whisper into her ear.

"Don't get yourself into any nonsense with him, he probably gets into trouble for kicks."

"DAD! You're talking about the kid that saved my life."

"Yeah, but that's what any person with a brain would do."

"GIVE HIM A CHANCE! I have to go, see you later."

"No later than ten, though, got that?" He said with a stern voice, directing more so at me.

"Yes sir, my parents set the same guidelines."

"Good. At least they have a little sense on how to discipline a child."

"DAD!"

I bid him a due, excusing his rude comment.

We started down the steps, Penny's dad watching us a little longer, as if I was going to molest her the moment he turned his back on us. Eventually I heard a door close.

"So, Gumball, what did you want to do?"

"I was thinking of a walk, but if you wanted to do something different…"

"No, no. That's perfect."

We smiled as we strolled into the park, not a single person in the area but us. Silence ensued, but not the awkward kind. It was a peaceful silence, one neither of us had an intention of breaking, yet. Our hands brushed together (more like her hand and my paw), and I took my chance. I clasped them together, and Penny didn't protest. We both blushed, and we continued walking. Penny broke the silence.

"Why don't we take a seat at the bench over there?"

We sat down, her hand and my paw still connected.

"This might not be the best time, but I think I deserve an explanation of what happened the other night."

I couldn't hide anymore. I gave up on weaseling out of it, and I unfolded the truth of my "Little Big" secret. What occurred next caught me off guard. She broke into a hysterical laugh, seeing my truth as an idiotic lie. She lost her hold of my hand as she fell to the floor pounding her fists.

"Penny…"

She looked towards me to see a sorrowful look on my face. She got up and took her seat where she had originally been. She gasped at the sight of what I pulled out of my pockets. (No, not the CD)

I took out my wallet and flipped it open to view my I.D. Just to assure my seriousness, I pulled my pistol from its hidden holster. I noticed her grow tense. I turned the firearm to its bottom, and in stamped letters it read:

"Issued by the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

She looked as if she was becoming lightheaded. Penny fell limp, and I caught her just before she hit the ground.

"I just, don't know what to say…"

"There's no need to say anything."

As we stared into each other, we knew that this secret would haunt us then and as long as we were together. You know what? We didn't mind. Penny knew just as much as I did that it was meant to be.

I gave a slight hint of what I wanted by moving my face a bit closer. She closed her eyes and nodded. We met each other for long, smooth kiss. Despite the distracting occurrence, I was able to slip the CD into her hand. Both Penny and I shuddered at our first romantic activity. It wasn't out of fear, though, it was enjoyment. After a while we broke, and we giggled while blushing.

"Shall I take you home?" I asked, holding out my paw.

"Of course, my little kitten."

Sound familiar? That line would normally bug me, but it was cute this time. We got up, and she put her arm around my waist. I started to purr, and I blushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I like it."

She used her free hand to stroke my head as we walked, and it caused me to purr even louder. Realizing she enjoyed it made happy and comfortable. I then placed my arm around her waist, and we continued to our homes in that fashion.

Upon reaching her house, I looked to my wrist watch to see the time just to my liking: 9:51.

Penny gave me one last longing look, and I knew what she wanted. I gave her a short, yet passionate goodbye kiss, and sent her on her way. I stood and watched her as she walked into her house, Mr. Fitzgerald at the door. He gave me a glare, and Penny told her father something I couldn't interpret. His facial expression lightened a bit. Although it didn't change to a smile, it still showed he had a little more trust.

I came to the front door of my house, and I snuck in to find that everyone had gone upstairs. Using my natural cat-stealth, I sneakily made my way into my room. I fell onto my bed and was shaken when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to find two texts, from relatively the same time. The first one read:

_You have received a text message from Mom._

_Mom: Have fun, sweetie? :)_

_Reply:_

_Yep. Goodnight, Mom._

The second one:

_You have received a text message from Penny._

_Penny: Good Song. I love you! ;)_

_Reply:_

_Love you too._

**What did you think? Cruddy? Amazing? An in depth plot with highly developed characters and blah, blah, blah… Tell me! I speak writer gab too! This record breaking for me, this is the most I've put into a chapter with 2014 words! (Cuts off at "words") **_**Coincidence? Or a sign… **_**Please make sure to vote on the poll on my profile! Thanks for reading! Review! Follow! Fav! Anything! I take suggestions!**


	5. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

** I apologize for any inconvenience, my few but trusty viewers, but I have to disconnect from the internet for a while. My internet data limitation of 5 GB is pretty much used up, so this is all from me until May 20. However, I am over halfway through the next chapter, and I will add an OC named "Blast Hellstorm". There is bad news, too. From now on, suggestions are not on a "no questions asked" basis. Don't hesitate to send suggestions, it's just not guaranteed that every suggestion will be entered in the story. To prevent OCs from clogging up my story, I'm cutting them off at Lexy, unless it will only play a temporary part. I believe it is only right that we follow the characters of TAWOG, for if OCs take over the story, it's not really a TAWOG fanfiction anymore, is it? If you suggest adding the role of a real character, I will take it into account. Just so this doesn't seem like a waste of a chapter, I added a preview of the upcoming chapter. Stay derpy, my friends! (My new trademark, and yes, that is a commercial reference)**

** "You know my boyfriend!?" **

** "You know Flash!?"**

_I'm a federal agent. F*ck yeah I'm getting involved._

"**Hold on there, little man. I've got a favor to ask of you."**

**I reached that same alley, and I paused for a sign of people. Not a single breeze, clash, bang, ding, or crunch sounded, not even the chirping of the crickets. It was dead silent.**

**END OF PREVIEW**

**Dun DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Tee hee!**

**(For those who are wondering, I am a guy. Mr. is in my pen name.)**


End file.
